


Spellbound

by SquaryQ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5am bullshit idek, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, based on Yuuri on Stage!!, based on spellbound by lacuna coil, booze changed my life, booze changed seung-gil for life, literally idek why i'm posting this but yanno might as well, philosophical awakenings, recalling drunken times, reunited, this was probably meant to escalate but who cares, triumph over being an alcohol virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: Sara Crispino couldn’t believe her eyes as the once stoic man of ice and walls strode into the hotel for the Cup of Thailand. She had only come to support Phichit, yet now she was stood wide eyed and open mouthed, gawking in awe at the now twenty one year old Korean. With her heart in her throat, she couldn’t help but thank every divine entity who came to mind that for once in her life, she seemed to have escaped from the protective gaze of her brother.





	Spellbound

‘Thailand’s a beautiful country’ He said, ‘You should come and see it for yourself!’

Sara Crispino rolled her violet eyes. She had tried the same tactic to get her friend, Phichit to visit her in Rome and he had refused, saying Asia had more depth and culture to it than Italy. Italy was too proper and fancy and from photos, he claimed that most countries within Europe gave off a similar vibe. She knew he was pulling her leg.

But fate smiled on Phichit and it just so happened that she would be competing at the cup of Thailand this year to go to the Grand Prix finals. She was delighted.

Her new theme, Enchanted, was vaguely inspired by watching several of her old favourite films from childhood again. She wanted to evoke a feeling of awe upon an audience like movies did on her fragile childish heart.

As she strolled into the hotel they were staying in, she checked her watch and sat in the lobby. She pursed her lips and rested her hands upon her suitcase. He had promised to meet her and show her around. Perhaps she was a bit too excited.

She rose from her seat and approached the front desk, almost tripping over another guest on the way over.

“I’m sorry!” she said.

“No problem.”

She turned her head, recognising the voice almost immediately. It was him!

Sara Crispino couldn’t believe her eyes as the once stoic man of ice and walls passed her by. She stood wide eyed and open mouthed, gawking in awe at the now twenty one year old Korean. With her heart in her throat, she couldn’t help but thank every divine entity who came to mind that for once in her life, she seemed to have escaped from the protective gaze of her brother.

“Hi Seung-Gil!” She exclaimed.

“Hello, Sara.” His voice was still as cold as before. Yet he carried himself differently, with a new sense of self.

“How are you? It’s been too long! Not since Japan, right?” she asked.

Oh how she remembered Japan. The night everyone had had a little bit too much to drink. Sara had somehow, on wobbly legs, managed to execute a quad flip while holding a champagne flute. She barely spilled a drop, according to Mila.

Seung-Gil happened to be a rather affectionate drunk and he may have suddenly been all for PDA…

Sara had found it absolutely hilarious.

However, that was irrelevant now.

“I’ve been well, and yourself?”

“I’ve been well too!”

“Is Michelle not accompanying you this year?”

“Nope! Finally the ISF sent him to compete elsewhere. Poor bastard’s up against JJ, Plisetsky and Altin.”

“Ouch. I have faith in him?” Seung-Gil replied with a false smile.

“At least someone does. Mickey said he was tempted to forfeit.”

“Jesus.” Seung-Gil said.

“Sara! Seung-Gil! Yo!” Phichit exclaimed, barrelling through the lobby and embracing the pair at mad speeds. The triad came toppling down, falling over the cases Sara and Seung-Gil had left beside themselves as they spoke.

Sara and Phichit laughed.

They were surprised when Seung-Gil did too.

“Well…” he said, standing back up and brushing himself down, “I should get going.”

“Psst. Phichit, what happened to Seung-Gil?” Sara whispered.

“Alcohol gave him a new perspective.”

“You’re kidding? Japan turned him around?”

“Did you not see his theme for the season?”

“I probably did, but I was a bit distracted at the time, over Mickey.”

“His is Triumph.”

“No way…”

“Yes way…”

“Any idea what he got over?”

“Alcohol.” Phichit snorted.


End file.
